Merekk
"We are flawed. Weak. We were made imperfect. And the fools choose to stay that way. I am no fool. Every day that passes, I work on improving myself. Making myself better than I was before. This is the path to happiness and peace." Merekk was a Makuta. Biography Creation and first years Merekk was created 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta, and was tasked with creating Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. However, his creations were extremely flawed, and he was completely uninterested in the task. However, he quickly got a passion for technology and became a skilled engineer. When the League of Six Kingdoms arose and demanded loyalty from the Brotherhood of Makuta, Merekk had to send them tools and weapons to use in their war efforts. When Miserix started assigning each Makuta to an island to protect, Merekk asked to be given a deserted island, where he could devote himself entirely to his engineering. Miserix agreed. He was granted a small uninhabited island nearing the Southern Continent. When Teridax gathered the Brotherhood to reveal his Plan to overthrow the Great Spirit, Merekk, unconcerned with power plays as well as morality, waited to see which side got more followers. He sided with Teridax when he saw that Miserix's supporters were vastly outnumbered. He then started to work on technology for the Brotherhood's plans. As an important member of the Brotherood due to his task, he was assigned a team of Toa Hagah to protect him. He gifted them with several upgrades to make them more efficient in their jobs, but included contigencies to his Toa's enhancements. However, the leader of the team found out about them and was able to remove them. When Norik's team rebelled, he tried to destroy his Toa Hagah, though he was unable to use the contigencies he had installed. Using the mechanical improvements he had granted them, they forced him into a lenghty battle which ended with the drestruction of the fortress and him having to duel with the team's, Toa of Iron. He survived the encounter and eventually rebuilt his fortress before returning to work. Great Cataclysm and Brotherhood's-Dark Hunters war When the Brotherhood was exposed and the Shadowed One declared war on the Makuta, Merekk, as one of the Brotherhood's most important providers in terms of weaponry, was targeted by the Dark Hunters, who attempted to raid his fortress. Thanks to the place's defenses, however, they were never able to breach it. Wishing to be left alone, he captured one Dark Hunter and experimented on him, setting his armor to detonate at a specific point. He then woke the Hunter and pretended to consider betraying the Brotherhood for the Dark Hunter. He gave his prisoner a message to give to the Shadowed One and him alone and sent him back to Odina. The Shadowed One read the message, which advised him to never bother Merekk again ; at this moment, the messenger's, armor dedonated, killing him and three more Hunters who were in the room. Death Merekk died some time before the Brotherhood's invasion of Karda Nui. The circumstances are largely unknown, though it is believed by some that some Toa, including his former Hagah's Toa of Iron, were implicated. Alternate universes Bionicle Rescue Universe Abilities & Traits Merekk, as a Makuta, controls the element of Shadows and has access to the 42 Kraata powers, as well as Telepathy. His body is made of Antidermis, allowing him to possess other bodies, organic or robotic. Unlike most of his kind, Merekk was a very poor Rahi creator. While he had basic knowledge of how to manipulate viruses to give birth to them, his creations were often flawed and short-lived. However, he discovered a passion for technology an became a very skilled engineer. He spent most of his days tinkering with anything he could find, and created very advanced technology for the Makuta. He had a particular passion for weaponry, and could create incredibly lethal weapons and tools. He dreamed of one day rivaling the legendary Artakha in terms of crafting. He also learned how to create Kanohi Masks. His fortress is said to contain innumerable weapons, armors and vehicles. It was also an extremely dangerous place, guarded by many machines and robots, as well as traps. Merekk was not an adept fighter, lacking battle instincts and spending more time in his lab than in training. He compensates this weakness with the numerous upgrades he made to his armor. Mask & tools Merekk wore the Kanohi Folmag, the Great Mask of Analysis. It allowed him to see the constitution of anything artificial he is looking at, from armors to machines. He used his shapeshifting power as well as his skills to upgrade his mask and outfit it with several tools, most notably a round-shaped radar and a Kanoka Launcher, making it appear like a Vahki head. He also made several upgrades to his armor. Notably, he was able to make it immune to the powers of Toa of Iron. He usually carried a missile launcher and a hammer. The Fortress Merekk's fortress was built on a small island nrea the Southern continent. It is where he lived and spent all of his time, rarely if ever leaving it. The fortress was destroyed during his all-out battle with his rbellious Toa Hagah. He later rebuilt it and improved it, sing many robots to guard it and setting many traps. It was so well-protected that the Dark Hunters sent to capture him were unable to breach it. Trivia *Merekk may be used freely by anyone seeing a use for him. However, in every story including him, Bionicledufutur must be cited as his original creator. Pictures